walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Ideas
Episode 1 Zdawg was gunna be a character but was decided to give him an off-screen death. Dex was supposed to be shot by Night to make Night seem more evil, but was decided that Dex turn and almost bite Scraw. Night, Fire and Scraw were not supposed to find Ynkr, Lak and Noah, instead, Another group of Ynkr, Sierra, CE, Wolf Steeler and Flare, both groups were supposed to meet at the end of the episode, ending in a gunfight after CE shoots Ynkr. Lak was supposed to run away letting Zombies get into the house resulting in the death of Scraw and the group later on finding Lak's dead body. Episode 2 Steeler was supposed to be apart of Nail, Sierra, CE and Flare, but was decided against so there weren't to many Crats. Episode 3 Joe was supposed to be Josh, Josh not even being a character, but decided against so Joe can have an actual role. Nail was supposed to die instead of Flare, but since Nail was given the role of being a part of The Savage Community before, this was changed. PC and VC were originally Soccer and Icey, but switched to get PC and VC out of the way. Episode 4 Jella was supposed to let the group go and kill Devil only to be killed by BreZ, but was decoded against cause it felt random. Wachow was supposed to be with Tesla, BreZ, Devil and Jella, but was made so he's still at the community so his reveal can end the episode. Night was supposed to tackle Wachow when he opened the door, but it was changed so the episode wasn't dragged on so long. Episode 5 CW was supposed to be brothers with CE, later decided against cause no mention or hint of CE having a brother was ever said. Wachow was supposed to kill Nail immediately when the Truck Doors opened, but was decided against so Nail could have a bigger role. Nail was supposed to use the knife given to him to stab Wachow in the hip and kill Steeler, this was decided against due to "where the fuck is this going?" Wachow was going to have a "talk" with Sierra. Episode 6 CE was supposed to survive, but was decided against due to the group feeling too big. Scraw was supposed to be killed by BreZ, but was decided against cause he was one of the original characters from the beginning. Tesla was supposed to be shot by Nail, but then I remembered "where the fuck is Devil?" And killed him instead of Tesla. Steeler was supposed to get drunk, be bitten by a Zombie, not tell the Savage Community, and turn and kill Dragon as a zombie. Wachow wasn't supposed to kill Steeler and Dragon, he was supposed to let them drive in a different car which results in a car crash with a tree, where they both die. Vintage was supposed to be shot by Loygan, not Lab, but Lab was Solely made so Loygan can shoot someone who isn't Vintage, Wachow, Tesla or BreZ. YTK was supposed to be a sniper, not Teddy, but Teddy wanted a role so eh. C.C.Community was supposed to be just as bad as The Savage Community, but was decided against so I could give the characters a break. Episode 7 Scraw was the one supposed to be announced dead in the beginning instead of TJ, but was felt that's not doing a main character off-screen justice, the change as well made Bantha become a character so he can kill Scraw later on. Eyes was supposed to have a bigger role along with YTK but both lines were scrapped due to it feeling dragged on. Many and Clara were never apart of the script, but they were put in to show there's more normal people in this community too. A whole scene of Fire and Many in the kitchen was gunna be part of it, showing, Many was a little crazy, but was deleted due to "this is going no where". A quick thought of Night killing Ynkr was going to happen, then switched to Ynkr getting a concussion by Night, then switched again to him being put in Jail. Scraw was originally able to fight back and see who kills him before he's bitten, but deleted due to it being better as a surprise. Episode 8 TK was originally gunna be a Doctor In Training with Grinch, but scrapped since I don't want him to die when this place gets over ran. Another user, Randy, was supposed to be in Ynkrs jail cell, but no role for him was thought and it was eventually dumped. Teddy, DWAS and MrC were supposed to go on a supply run, making MrC more iconic and end with DWAS almost shooting Teddy. YTK was originally planned to be a computer genius, this was scrapped due to it not matching with the theme. Four was supposed to get drunk and hold Samis at gunpoint for more beer, this was scrapped so Four doesn't look like a drunk. Samis was originally gunna be a guard, but we needed more beer. Caps were never meant to be a thing but there had to be some currency. A scene where Fire talks to Sierra was supposed to happen, then they were supposed to end up kissing, this was deleted cause it makes Sierra and Fire seem Mischievous when they aren't. Bantus was originally going to rape Sierra, then bite her, then leave but instead he kidnapped her, left, then raped her. Episode 9 The rape was never supposed to happen but my exact words were "let's make this more demonic". Ynkr was supposed to escape and be blamed for Sierra being missing, but nothing added up. Ynkr was supposed to grab Noah from the other side of the bars and yell at him to get him out, this was to be breaker up by MrC who will then say Noah can no longer visit Ynkr, but none of this seemed in character so it was deleted. Bantus was originally supposed to steal YTK's Walkie Talkie but then I remembered he isn't in the room. Walkie Talkies were never supposed to be a thing, but were made so Bantus could have his say. A thought went through my mind that Bantus sneaks in, kidnaps Clara, and kills her before he can kill Sierra. If I did make the above line happen, Bantus would've said the line "I've always wanted to have a threesome where 2 of them aren't myself!" Night was supposed to shoot at Bantus but hit Sierra, this was deleted because it was felt it would make Night suicidal. Loyg was supposed to shoot Bantus and save Sierra but decided against cause "not every good person is gunna live through this". Wachow was supposed to accidentally run into the group at this point, this was decided against so he can plan the attack. Episode 10 Panchamp and Crimson were never supposed to be characters, Savage Community was supposed to have makeshift explosions instead of real ones, but since I wanted to use them for something important one day, I made them. Randy was originally going to be with Panchamp and Crimson, but deleted cause it felt like it was being stretched. BreZ and Tesla were supposed to be the ones on the Spy Run, but was changed to Vintage and Tesla so Vintage doesn't seem completely useless. Wachow was supposed to kill Vintage without reason, instead, Vintage gave him reason, so he shot him. Panchamp was supposed to think he rules Wachow while Wachow thinks he rules Panchamp, this was deleted solely so Panchamp can survive the attack and not be killed by Wachow. Teddy was supposed to be silently killed by Crimson, but since of lack of guards, this was deleted. The Savage Community was originally supposed to blow up the wall, turn on a trucks radio with a rigged radio wired to a megaphone, and let Walkers in before them, I decided against this cause the Truck thing wouldn't work as I would hope...it's hard to hide a truck from plain view. Episode 11 Grinch was supposed to survive the attack but I completely forgot I was gunna save him. Metal was supposed to be killed by the explosion but I felt add Posk and give Four some emotional feel. Loygan was supposed to survive the attack but was decided against due to being too obvious. Teddy was supposed to be bitten and shot on screen, neither of these happened nor is known if they did happen. 2 random characters named Igly and Cacola were to appear again being apart of C.C as an Easter egg and be shot by Tesla, but was decided against since it brings humor where it's not needed. Tesla was supposed to kill a main character, but couldn't find one to kill or make it fit. Panchamp was supposed to shoot Teddy and make him fall off the wall this was switched so Tesla could run into Ynkr. Tesla was originally supposed to unlock Ynkrs cell and try to hide from the Zombies in there, where Ynkr sacrifices himself and they both die, this was deleted. Wachow was supposed to shoot Eyes, but I felt a zombie death was needed. Coupe was supposed to kill Eyes but I felt Night would add more emotion. A thought about Task surviving and dying off screen in the next ep to show they've been through hell, but decided against it cause it feels forced. Episode 12 Night was supposed to insult the fact Four couldn't save MrC and Posk and Four insult Sierra, this wasn't put in cause the first story was deleted. Noah was supposed to accidentally crash into Fours car, this was deleted due to it going no where. NF was supposed to turn when Coupe was about to shoot her, but was deleted cause it ruined the emotional value. Evol was supposed to be more rude than Star, but seems more calm. Xim was supposed to show immediate interest in Coupe, same vise-versa, but was saved for later. A scene of Night and Coupe in the cafeteria was supposed to happen, but was deleted cause it would have to end in a fight, that no one was close enough to end. Xim was supposed to say she debated whether or not to kill the group, but thought they were nice. Dexter Maven was originally gunna be with The Four Stars group, but was deleted cause I only wanted 4 of them. The FS Group was originally gunna join the group cause of an upcoming Zombie hoard, but was deleted so the episode could end on a Happy note. Category:Behind the Scenes